


something good

by softbinnie



Series: loving you [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Birthday Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Teeny bit of angst, Top Bang Chan, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, essentially a very late birthday fic for chan, it's not that bad though it's just minho getting overwhelmed, that tag has nothing to do with the story i just can't believe it's an actual tag hAHAHA, you should probably read pretty u first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbinnie/pseuds/softbinnie
Summary: "i was going to let you...tonight," he admitted shyly, looking down at where his and chan's hands were connected rather than up at his boyfriend's face."love," chan said, removing one of his hands from minho's to tip his chin up gently. "don't 'let' me. i want you to want this too, and be comfortable with it. there's no rush, baby; if you're not ready then you're not ready.""no, i want this."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: loving you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	something good

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel to pretty u is finally here! so sorry for the long wait!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments, they really help me find motivation to write :D
> 
> enjoy!

**to: channie** 🥰  
hey what are you doing later?

 **from: channie** 🥰  
hopefully spending the rest of my birthday with my lovely boyfriend

 **to: channie** 🥰  
so you haven't planned anything with changbin and/or jisung?

 **from: channie** 🥰  
oddly specific   
but no i haven't :)   
or more like they haven't planned anything for me   
like i walked into the studio today and instead of a happy birthday from jisung i get:   
'hyung i'm really sorry but i accidentally deleted your files from last week'

 **to: channie** 🥰  
poor baby

 **from: channie** 🥰  
i know right! >:(   
those files took me ages to get right

 **to: channie** 🥰  
i was talking about jisung   
i wouldn't want to accidentally delete your files

 **from: channie** 🥰  
:(   
but back to the topic of later   
did you have something special planned for me angel?

 **to: channie** 🥰  
depends on if you can get home fast enough ;)

after that, minho put his phone on silent so he wouldn't be distracted by anymore messages from chan asking what the 'surprise' was. minho's pretty sure chan already knows what it is but that doesn't mean that he has to tell him. minho's always been a bit of a sadist.

october 3rd. chan's birthday and also the day of their four-month anniversary as a couple, despite the time feeling much longer in minho's perspective.

ever since that - very fateful - night nearly five months ago, minho found himself growing closer to chan each day. the blonde was probably the closest minho ever had to a friend, and then a boyfriend.

minho didn't do relationships. or so he thought.

from past experiences, minho could safely say that relationships were overrated. his reputation had been too tarnished for him to form proper relationships, as people only expected him to be some sort of human fleshlight, not an actual human being with emotions.

of course, chan was different though; and to this day, they still haven't gone all the way ever since chan asked minho to be his boyfriend.

they'd fucked in the past, but that was when minho was, let's just say, working as a man of the night. things were different now, and it wasn't that minho didn't want chan to fuck him, because he most definitely did.

he just felt...weird about it. chan had seen him naked before and vice versa, so minho didn't really understand why his brain wouldn't just let him ride chan until he couldn't move.

chan had suggested that maybe minho felt like his situation was similar to fucking his best friend. like, he'd seen him naked before in the changing rooms at school, but the naked minho was on about was completely different (metaphorically, of course. if minho knew chan in high school. he would've most definitely had his fill by now).

despite it being four months, chan didn't complain once. he understood that minho had been through a prolonged traumatic experience and that it would take time for him to feel fully comfortable. but that didn't stop chan from thinking about the pretty boy every time he got off in the shower when he woke up on most days from an uncomfortable case of morning wood.

they'd done other stuff besides sex: heady make-out sessions, lazy handjobs in the morning. minho had even ridden chan's thigh one night after a party at woojin's. even though he would never admit it, minho definitely craved those thighs under his dick more often that not.

but chan would never give him anything if he didn't ask for it, and minho just didn't think he was ready for it. until now.

it was chan's birthday, after all. and minho believed his boyfriend deserved to be spoiled.

~*~

"minho?" chan called out once he'd closed the door behind him, locking it before burying his keys back into his coat pocket. when he received no reply from his boyfriend, chan furrowed his eyebrows. "baby?"

"yeah, i'm-" minho called back as he stumbled into the hallway, catching himself on the wall with one hand while the other hand attempted to pull up the thigh highs laying limply at his shins.

chan took a moment to rake his eyes over his boyfriend, not surprised to see him wearing one of his hoodies - the grey one that chan had lent him on the night of his breakdown. what chan _was_ surprised to see, though, was the skirt.

it was a simple one. black with pleats neatly distributed around it, and _way_ too short for chan not to stare at the exposed skin of minho's glorious thighs. minho noticed chan staring at his thighs and reached down, the long sleeves of chan's hoodie falling past his hands, trying to cover himself up.

"stop staring, dummy," he snapped with no power whatsoever, blushing too hard to be authoritative.

"oh but how can i, darling?" chan asked patronisingly. "you look so pretty."

minho swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat, playing with the cuffs of the sleeves of chan's hoodie.

"baby," chan started softly, taking off his coat and smiling warmly at minho before stepping towards his boyfriend. "why don't you tell me what your plan for tonight was? so we're both on the same page."

minho nodded, letting chan take his hands in his larger ones.

"i was going to let you...tonight," he admitted shyly, looking down at where his and chan's hands were connected rather than up at his boyfriend's face.

"love," chan said, removing one of his hands from minho's to tip his chin up gently. "don't 'let' me. i want you to want this too, and be comfortable with it. there's no rush, baby; if you're not ready then you're not ready."

"no, i want this," minho urged, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. "i just want you to take control. i would feel more comfortable that way."

"ok, love," chan whispered, leaning in to kiss minho ever-so-softly. minho's lips were warm, while chan's were cold from the autumn breeze outside.

the contrast made minho shudder, winding his arms around chan's neck and pulling him closer, opening his mouth pliantly when chan ran his tongue across minho's bottom lip.

minho whined when chan pulled away, chasing his lips with his own and causing chan to chuckle.

"now, baby, don't be impatient," he scolded teasingly. "we have all night, don't we?"

minho nodded, and chan wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist, his other hand coming up to cup minho's face, stroking his thumb along minho's cheekbone and watching as the boy leaned into his touch.

"so pretty," chan whispered, pecking minho's lips. "i love you, baby."

"i love you too," minho gasped against chan's lips as the hand on minho's waist delved lower, stroking the exposed skin of minho's upper thigh.

"what inspired this choice of clothing, hm?" chan asked, smirking when minho whined after chan pinched his thigh.

"you always say about how p-pretty i would look in a skirt," minho breathed out shakily. "i wanted to surprise you, since it's your birthday."

chan hummed low in his throat, loving how minho tilted his head to the side without chan even having to tell him to do so, letting him kiss his neck softly.

"well, i stand correct," chan replied. "you look _gorgeous_."

minho moaned softly when chan caught a bit of the skin on minho's neck between his teeth, tugging it gently before letting go and smoothing over it with his tongue.

" _channie_ ," minho whined, shuffling uncomfortably. "let's go to bed. _please_."

chan smiled, removing his head from minho's neck to kiss his forehead.

"as you wish, my love."

~*~

"have i ever told you that i think you're the most beautiful being on earth?" chan whispered directly in minho's ear, causing the brunette to shiver while chan's hands stroked down his waist and thighs.

"you have," minho breathed out a laugh. "many times."

"that's a shame," chan mumbled, lips grazing the shell of minho's ears before sitting up.

minho tilted his head in confusion, silently asking chan what he was doing.

"gonna flip us over, love," chan answered. "so i can touch you better. is that ok?"

minho nodded, wrapping his arms around chan's neck as the blonde rolled over so that minho was straddling his waist. and, _wow_. the view was gorgeous.

the fabric of minho's black thigh-highs stretched over his bent legs, especially his thighs which chan couldn't take his eyes off of. in this position, minho's thighs looked so much more delectable, and chan wanted to squeeze them so badly. so he did.

"god, you're beautiful," he hissed as he gripped minho's thighs, squeezing them harshly before pulling his palms away and slapping one of them, reveling in the surprised yelp that came out of minho. "that feel good, baby?"

"you know it did, you ass," minho sighed contently, breath hitching when chan slapped the other one. "fuck."

"what do you wanna do, baby?" chan asked, smoothing his palms over where he'd just slapped.

"it's your birthday, channie, you decide," minho answered breathlessly, fists clenched on chan's chest.

the blonde thought about asking minho to suck him off, as he would've loved to see minho's back arched beautifully in that sinful skirt, but as he watched minho rock back and forth ever-so-slightly over chan's hardening dick, he thought of a much better idea.

"you wanna ride my thigh, darling?" he asked, smirking when minho opened his eyes, mouth open ajar in shock.

" _god_ , yes," minho groaned, taking chan's outstretched hands as he shuffled into place, now straddling chan's thigh. "but what about you?"

"knowing you feel good makes me feel good, baby," chan answered with a reassuring smile. "trust me, baby. your pleasure comes before mine and i want you to be comfortable."

minho looked down at where he was sitting anxiously, then back up at chan. he wasn't sure about using chan to get himself off, since it didn't feel right as it was _chan's_ birthday, not his. but when chan suddenly flexed his thigh, all arguments fell from his lips in a sweet moan.

"you look so beautiful sitting on my thigh, sweetheart," chan praised, stroking over minho's hips softly as the younger sighed wistfully. "such a pretty boy."

"yeah?" minho whispered, rocking himself backwards and forwards on chan's clothed thigh.

"yeah, love," chan replied just as quietly, leaning up to meet minho halfway when he leaned down for a kiss.

chan gripped minho's hips tighter, helping the boy rock back and forth in his lap and causing minho to moan into chan's mouth. smirking, chan slid his tongue into minho's mouth, exploring the cavern of his boyfriend's mouth slowly but precisely.

minho groaned loudly when chan flexed his thigh again, whining high in his throat as chan continued to kiss him deeply.

"you feel s-so good, channie," minho gasped, beginning to rock himself back and forth faster.

"so do you, my darling," chan replied, hands sliding down minho's hips and behind him to his ass, gripping the globes beneath his skirt. "look so pretty all dressed up for me."

"just for you," minho whimpered, letting his forehead rest on chan's shoulder as chan squeezed his ass, guiding him back and forth over his flexed thigh.

"that's right, love," chan cooed. "my pretty boy."

"ch-channie-" minho whined out, hips stuttering in their movements.

chan seemed to get the hint, tilting his head to the side to suck on minho's neck.

"cum for me, angel," he murmured, voice low and sending chills down minho's spine.

minho let out a long whine, his hips stilling as he spilled his cum into his boxers, soaking chan's thigh slightly.

"fuck," he sighed, slumping against chan's body as the blonde's hand came up to rub his back soothingly.

"you good, baby?" chan asked, kissing minho's temple.

"i'm great," the brunette answered. "god, i've never cum that hard in my life."

chan raised an eyebrow, amused. "and that was just my thigh. imagine how hard you'll cum on my dick."

minho shuddered at the promising thought, running his hands over chan's chiseled chest through his white t-shirt.

"all the more reason to find out," he purred, pulling at the hem of chan's t-shirt until it was halfway up chan's body, exposing that gorgeous chest.

keeping eye contact with chan, minho pushed himself further back down chan's legs, giving his boyfriend that view that he had been dreaming about for so long as he leaned down to kiss at chan's stomach, licking over his belly button and sucking on the firm, pale skin.

minho moaned when chan's stomach quivered, smiling against the skin in smug victory.

"what are you doing down there, dear?" chan asked, trying to distract himself from his rapidly hardening dick.

"oh, you know," minho hummed. "just enjoying the scenery this beautiful attraction has to offer."

"well, why don't you come back up here and let me show you what else this attraction has to offer?" chan asked, and minho propped himself up on his knees, straightening his back as he licked all the way up from chan's navel to his pecs, pulling himself up as he did so.

when minho reached chan, his chin was slightly covered in his own saliva, not having bothered to pick his chin up when he was exploring chan's body.

"fuck," chan hissed, hands gripping minho's waist roughly and pulling him down onto his lap. "you're so hot."

"i know," minho replied teasingly, sitting back to take off his (chan's) hoodie. the look in chan's eyes made minho shudder.

chan was staring at him like he was a full course meal and chan hadn't eaten in days. minho would never get tired of the way chan looked at him like he was his most prized possession - which he was.

"well? are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to fuck me?" minho asked with a small giggle that made chan's heart leap.

"you sure you want to?" chan - ever the sweetheart - asked.

"i do," minho answered softly. "i want you, channie."

chan smiled warmly, hands coming up to caress the bare skin of minho's slim waist.

"you good to take off your skirt and boxers, honey?" he asked and minho nodded.

"thought you'd never ask," the brunette sighed in relief, shimmying out of his skirt and sticky boxers.

once he was seated back on chan's lap - naked - chan felt an immense feeling of pride run through him, as well as arousal. it had taken minho a lot to get to this point again, and now that he was here in this very moment, naked for chan's eyes only, chan just wanted to kiss the life out of his boyfriend.

"god, baby, you're so gorgeous," chan praised in a whisper, meaning every word as he ran his hands up and down minho's waist and hips. "you have no idea how lucky i am."

"i do," minho replied straight away. "because i feel the same way. i'm just going to kill your boner by being really cheesy here, but i don't care. without you, i'd still be out basically prostituting myself. and the fact that you've never looked down on me for that makes _me_ feel like the luckiest guy on earth. maybe even the luckiest _person_."

chan hummed, bringing one of minho's hands up to his lips to kiss over his knuckles.

"let's just agree to disagree, yeah love?" he suggested, and minho nodded with a smile. "now, take my clothes off."

minho obliged happily, shuffling backwards so he could pull chan's t-shirt up fully and over his head. once chan was naked from the waist up, minho bent down fully so his face was right next to the tent in chan's jeans.

chan gulped inaudibly as minho grabbed the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down slowly and making eye contact with chan as he did so. when he had pulled the zipper all the way down, minho sat up and pulled the offending item of clothing down until they were down far enough for chan to kick off.

chan himself pulled off his boxers and threw them somewhere in the room, making a mental note to pick them up later.

the head of his dick was an angry red, precum leaking from the tip already. minho wasn't any better off than chan was, though, his own dick painfully hard.

"you wanna turn around and let me prep you, angel?" chan asked, giving minho's ass a small squeeze to which the younger male bit his lip and nodded, turning around on his knees so that his ass was facing chan.

as chan pulled back the cheeks of minho's ass, the brunette blushed at the feeling of being so exposed to chan. but his boyfriend did everything he could to make him feel comfortable and loved.

"so pretty," he murmured as he leaned forward to kiss one of his buttcheeks. "you're so pretty, minho."

minho whined under chan's praise, leaning down and licking at the head of chan's dick to distract himself. and it seemed to work, as chan hissed at the attention being given to his neglected dick, which caused minho to smirk.

"fuck, baby," chan chuckled, picking up the lube from the bedside table next to him. "i'm gonna prep you now, ok?"

"yep~" minho answered. "make me feel good, channie~"

"oh, i will, sweetheart," chan replied, prodding at minho's hole slightly with his index finger after lubing them up. "gonna make you feel so good."

minho moaned softly as chan's first finger went in, the feeling so foreign but also so _good._ minho had fingered himself in the past four months - of course he did - but nothing could beat how chan made him feel.

chan's fingers were longer than his own, and the skin was a lot rougher. minho always tried to get chan to take care of his skin more, especially on his hands, but right now he thanked whatever god there was than chan had ignored him. his boyfriend's callous fingers were pressing into all the right spots, causing minho's back to arch and gasp after gasp after moan to escape from his lips.

"o-oh god, fuck, channie-" he gasped as chan inserted another finger, immediately brushing against his prostate. he was supposed to be sucking chan's dick right now, and by god did he want to, but minho couldn't even bring himself to pick his head up, so lost in the pleasure chan was giving him.

of course minho knew the reason why, but he also questioned why he waited this long to sleep with chan. he knew the feeling of chan's fingers inside of him would be buried in his mind until the day he died.

"doing ok there, baby?" chan asked, only half concerned as he kissed minho's buttcheek while also pushing his two fingers in further.

"f-fuck, channie," minho cursed, lifting his head up so he could look behind him and at chan. god, he looked so handsome. "feels so good, channie."

"i'm glad, doll," chan whispered, kissing minho's cheek again, softer this time. "you deserve it."

and chan deserved it too. so, minho turned back around and looked down at the gorgeous dick before him. the head was still red and leaking precum very slowly, and minho leaned down to lick the substance off of it.

"fuck," came chan's curse from behind him, and minho suddenly found all of his energy again. he licked from the base to the very tip, flattening his tongue so he could run the muscle over the head of chan's dick, tasting his boyfriend's musky scent on his tongue and in his nose.

minho was good at sucking dick. he'd had enough reactions from several different people that told him his mouth was like a black hole of pleasure. and although it had been a while since minho had sucked anyone's dick, he immediately sunk into a rhythm, enclosing his plump lips around the head and sucking harshly.

that garnered the best reaction from chan so far, as his hips stuttered and bucked up without meaning to, curses spilling from his lips.

"fuck, baby, sorry," he hissed. "you're so good at that, love. my pretty baby."

chan was now three fingers in, stretching minho open in all the right ways and rubbing against his prostate with every thrust in. minho moaned at the feeling, sending vibrations onto chan's dick and causing the elder to moan just as loud as minho.

he pulled off, drool dripping down his chin as he rested his forehead on chan's thigh, panting heavily.

"ch-channie, i'm ready, please," he whined. "please, channie, wanna be close to you."

"ok, baby, ok," chan relented, kissing minho's buttcheek again before pulling his fingers out. "how do you want it, sweetheart?"

minho didn't answer, instead only turning around so he was straddling chan's lap. chan expected minho to maybe sit on his dick right there, or maybe just grind on it for a bit. what he didn't expect was for minho to hug him, wrapping his arms around chan's neck and burying his face in his shoulder as he sat as close to him as he possibly could.

suddenly, chan got flashbacks to that fateful night months ago, when minho was in almost the same position as he was now, and all he wanted to do at that moment was protect him.

"baby," he whispered, wrapping his own arms around minho's waist and hugging him back just as tight. "it's ok, love. you're ok."

"p-please, channie, i just wanna stay close to you," minho hiccuped, clinging to chan tighter.

"i'm here, baby, i'm not going anyway," chan reassured as minho started to cry. "we can stop if you want, darling."

"n-no!" minho exclaimed, lifting his face from chan's shoulder to look at him. "p-please, channie, no."

"ok, my love, it's ok," the blonde shushed, smiling warmly at minho as he ran the backs of his fingers down his boyfriend's face. "we'll stay just like this, ok, gorgeous? channie will hold you just like this."

minho wasn't normally someone who got this worked up during sex. he got sensitive sometimes when he was really horny or when he hadn't touched himself or been touched for a while, but he could tell it was more than just something physical this time. he was desperate but also happy, content, warm. chan made him feel fuzzy and loved whenever he kissed him, every stroke of his fingers were done with care, not just as some chore before the actual sex.

chan praised him, called him the sweetest pet names and most important, he listened.

minho never cried during sex, let alone foreplay, and he had always thought if he did start crying, the person he was with would either ignore it or stop altogether, going to find someone who wasn't such a crybaby. minho didn't know what to expect from chan at first, but he knew he wouldn't be disappointed if chan wanted to stop fucking him if he got too overwhelmed.

but chan didn't.

he sat there with minho for god knows how long, just comforting him and kissing his cheeks and forehead and nose until minho was laughing again.

"sorry about that," minho mumbled. "i don't know what happened there."

"no need to apologise, beautiful," chan reassured. "are you ok to keep going?"

"yes please, channie," minho nodded and chan smiled, holding onto minho's hips as he sat up more against the headboard, holding minho above his dick. "i'm surprised that hasn't gone down yet."

"why would it have, baby? i've got the most beautiful boy sitting in my lap," chan replied and minho felt his smile widen.

"just shut up and get that thing inside me already," he teased, shifting himself closer to chan with the arms around his neck. chan chuckled, reaching for the lube again and slathering a generous amount over his dick.

"as you wish, my love," chan complied, lining his dick up with minho's hole with one hand while stroking minho's hip with the other. "that's it, baby, slowly."

chan couldn't explain how he felt the moment minho was seated on his dick all the way. obviously it felt good, but nothing could have trumped the immense pride he felt in his chest, causing his heart to thrum happily. waiting was definitely worth it. to be the one who got to see minho like this, to bring him out of his shell once again was such a good feeling. nothing else that he had ever done could compare to how happy he felt right now.

mihno gasped as he bottomed out, slumping forward into chan's chest.

"channie..." he whined as he rolled his hips slowly, causing chan's dick to go in deeper. "oh fuck."

"that's it, darling, so good," chan whispered as he gripped minho's hips. minho lifted his head up to meet chan's gaze, and he moaned at the sight of chan biting his lip. "my good, pretty boy."

minho cried out as he shifted his hips slightly, the head of chan's dick sliding against his prostate.

"shh, baby, i've got you," chan reassured, leaning forward to kiss minho softly. minho tried his best to kiss back as chan began to thrust upwards into minho slowly, but the movement only caused minho to moan again, panting into chan's mouth as chan picked up the pace.

"o-oh god, channie-" he cried, wrapping his arms around chan's neck and pulling him closer if that were even possible. he tried to meet chan's thrusts, dropping down when chan lifted him up and rolling his hips against chan's.

soon enough, he was desperate, and chan wasn't fairing any better, now thrusting up into minho at a rapid pace as he held his smaller boyfriend close. minho just sobbed into chan's shoulder, overwhelmed by the pleasure and by how much love he had for this man.

"l-love you, channie, love you so much," he moaned into chan's neck, rolling his hips faster as chan continued to thrust up into him.

"fuck, angel, i love you too," chan groaned as he reached between the two of them to start jerking minho's dick. "love you so much, minho."

minho let out a high-pitched whine as he lifted his face from chan's neck again to look at his boyfriend. chan was sweating, blonde hair sticking to his temples and forehead, his face flushed red as he kept biting his lips to hold back his own sounds. minho was so tight and warm and wet around him, and he was only clenching more and more from sensitivity. but when minho looked at him, hair a mess and face just as red as chan's, mouth open as moans and curses spilled out of it, something inside of chan snapped.

"jesus, angel, you're so good for me, so pretty," he groaned, pulling minho closer by his ass as he kissed his lips hotly. minho kissed back as best as he could with all the pleasure he was receiving. chan wasn't slowing down on his dick and his thrusts were only getting more powerful as he fucked into minho lovingly yet desperately.

"ch-channie, gonna cum-" minho gasped against chan's lips, pressing his forehead to chan's as the two just panted into the space between them.

"cum for me, minho, my pretty, _pretty_ baby," chan whispered with so much sincerity as he rubbed his thumb over the head of minho's dick, and that was all it took for minho to cum over chan's hand.

cumming like this was like his lungs had been ripped from his chest and put back in right before he was about to pass out. minho had never felt this good before and he sobbed from over-sensitivity and the sheer pride and relief he felt in himself as he rode out his orgasm. chan took the hint and pulled out slowly as to not hurt minho, but when he was out, he began jerking off his own dick at a rapid pace.

the visual of minho sitting in his lap completely fucked out beyond belief paired with the amazing feeling of jerking himself off was enough to make chan cum faster than he ever had before. when the two of them came down from their orgasms, they were panting and sweaty and they both looked at each other one before breaking out into fits of laughter.

minho giggled as he slumped against chan's chest, sighing wistfully as he calmed down. chan reached up and stroked minho's hair softly, neither of them speaking. they only needed the comforting breaths of one another for the first few minutes of the afterglow.

"i'm so proud of you, minho," chan spoke up after another couple of minutes.

"thank you, chan," minho whispered. "for everything. for always believing in me and never taking advantage of me and being so patient. i don't know what i did to deserve you but i'm so glad that i have you. anyone else would've left by now."

"good thing i'm not anyone else, then," chan smiled as he kissed minho's forehead. "i love you so much."

"i love you too, channie."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
